


My Heart Yearns For You

by lilolilyrae



Series: She Saved Me. [2]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Andy | Andromache of Scythia Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, First Kiss, Getting Together, Immortal Wives Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, POV Quynh | Noriko, Pre-Canon, Quynh | Noriko Needs a Hug, immortal Andy | Andromache of Scythia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27730753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Did Quynh and Andromache fall in love and into a relationship immediately after they had found each other- or was the journey there a little harder?Andy saved her and now they travel the world together- Quynh is quickly falling for the other woman, who keeps rebutting her careful advances. Finally, Quynh has had enough and decides to confront her about it.Andromache had known that this would happen. She had seen the way Quynh looked at her, noticed how she would stay closer to her than strictly necessary… still, she had not expected the younger woman to outright broach the topic so boldy, so soon…
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko
Series: She Saved Me. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040086
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	My Heart Yearns For You

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of working on any of my WIPs or tumblr prompts, Another mini ficlet because this scene just came to me fully fledged and stopped me from writing my damn thesis because I Had To Write It Down Before I'd Forget aaargh
> 
> Maybe I should do it like moonflowery/@daniwouldnever & make one fic a collection of oneshots? Starting to have many of those, and I'm sure there will be more...  
> On the other hand I rly like how my amount of TOG fanfics rises every time I upload xDxD
> 
> Warning: Lots of fake Olden English because my brain spit it out but I don't actually know how to do that correctly. Plus, like, they weren't talking English at the time anyway so this is just a translation of Vibes.

_„I believe that I am in love with you.”_

“You’re not in love with me,” Andromache says dismissively. “We just happen to be immortal together. I’m no person to love.”

“But how can you say this? You are right only about one thing- that we are immortal together, so lucky for me to have found someone to love in the person I will share my eternity with. I do love you, no matter what you say or believe. How could you know what I am feeling- how my heart _yearns_ for you when you are away, how my breath gets quicker when you are near?”

“There are other pretty women-“ Andromache tries to interrupt her, but Quynh won’t have that.

“This is not about your beauty! And yes, you are beautiful, Andromache, do not doubt that- not just because of your unblemished immortal skin. I have seen many clean and uninjured noblewomen in my lifetime, and none could ever outshine you. But it is not your face that I love, nor your body- or rather, I do love both, but because they belong to you, not because they _are_ you.

“I fell in love with your eyes when you found me, so expressive and deep not because of their colour but because of the way you looked at me.

“I love seeing you smile, as rare as it is- even in battle, I cannot help but turn to you when I hear your laughter. No matter what happens, I could never bear to walk away from you.

“And yes, I know there are pretty women in this world, some arguably more beautiful than either of us-“

Andromache looks like she wants to protest this before she reigns herself in, and Quynh allows herself a little smile at the thought that perhaps her feelings are not all that unrequited- that Andromache would think her the most beautiful no matter her physical looks, the way she thinks about her.

“…I have even lain with a number of them- yet, when my heart beats quicker because of you, it is not that same physical need. I could happily never lie with anyone again, including you, if only it kept me at your side. Andromache, I might not have lived as long as you have, but despite or maybe because of this I am aware of what I feel. I have heard of love, and for most of my life, I had thought that I would never know it- never feel something so binding, so profound. Yet, now I do.

“I saw you in my dreams and started falling for the ghost of you before I even got to meet you, thinking that you must be a goddess- not because you did not seem real, but because all I ever saw you do supported my hypothesis. Now that I met you, have gotten to know you properly…

“I love you- I do not simply believe it, excuse my earlier phrase. I _know_ it, Andromache, I know it with all of my heart.”

Andromache abruptly turns around to face away from Quynh, but she still sees how she swallows, how her arms twitch for a weapon that would be useless for a verbal dispute.

“I believe you could feel the same for me, my Anh,” she finishes in a whisper, suddenly shy and unsure, “if only you allowed yourself to feel.”

“Feelings are a weakness- a hindrance.” Andromache forces out.

“Oh, my love, has the time shaped you so cruelly? Feelings are neither a weakness, nor are they a privilege of mortals or younger girls- They are what make us _alive_! Didn’t you see what happened to me when I had decided not to feel anything anymore, to succumb to darkness- before you had found me? I feel again because of you- not just for you, but for the entire world! Andromache, please-“

Slowly, Quynh reaches out and places her hand on Andromache’s shoulder, careful not to startle the ancient warrior.

“Why do you have to fight this?”

Andromache quivers under her touch, and Quynh has to stop herself from bodily pulling her into her arms to calm her, afraid that it would have the opposite effect right now.

The eldest human in existence, outright wrecked by the threat of a simple feeling.

“Please, Andromache- I do not understand. If- if you are solely doing this to protect me, because you think I deserve better, I need you to realize that you are only hurting the both of us by keeping us apart!”

Standing next to her now, she can see Andromache gnawing on her lower lip, a nervous twitch she hadn’t known the older woman had. Taking a deep breath, she asks what she had not been sure she wanted to know the answer to and is now fairly certain will be her trump card.

“Do you want to hurt me, us? Do you really feel nothing for me at all?”

Andromache whips around faster than Quynh can react to, her hand thrown from her shoulder.

“Want to hurt you?! That is- the absolutely last thing I would ever- no, Quynh, how could you ask this?”

“Because of everything I already told you,” Quynh starts, trailing off as she noticed how close they are standing, their faces only inches apart.

Her eyes flicker to Andromache’s lips and back to her bright eyes before she can suppress the urge, the reflex really.

Of course, Andromache notices, her eyes widening a fraction, and before Quynh can wonder whether it is simply due to shock or something else, she sees how dark her eyes have become, how hungry the look in them…

“ _Andromache?_ ”

“I can’t- I can’t promise you that I will be good at this,” Andromache says- an explanation, a last attempt at a rebuttal? “The last time I have tried to really be with another person in more than friendship or a few shared nights is at least centuries in the past.”

“I know,” Quynh replies, “and I cannot promise you anything either, as I have never been with anyone of my own choosing for longer than a night at all. But we have made it this far already, have we not?”

Andromache stares at her for a moment, at a loss of words.

Quynh knows that she knows that she spoke the truth. The only question is- will she take the chance?

Finally, in lieu of an answer, Andromache’s hand comes up to cup Quynh’s chin.

“If we do this,” she says in an uncharacteristically raspy voice, leaning in yet leaving the final step to Quynh, “there is no going back.”

Quynh knows that it is the truth, and she is not afraid of it.

Stroking Andromache’s cheek, she bridges the gap between them.

Their first kiss is almost nothing- over within the blink of an eye- and it is everything, a declaration of intent that had so far been unspoken by Andromache.

As she pulls back, Quynh searches Andromache’s eyes, not sure what she is even looking for until she finds it- pure, unfiltered adoration.

Devotion.

 _Love_.

Andromache might not say it just yet, but Quynh knows in her heart that the other woman feels the same.

With a smile, she leans in again.

Their second kiss is all heat, passion, a hint of desperation as Andromache pulls Quynh closer and she lets herself be pulled flush against the other woman’s body.

Quynh feels Andromache’s hand at the small of her back like a constant point of heat both anchoring her and making her very flustered.

She tangles her hand in Andromache’s hair and angles her head to deepen the kiss, nipping at her upper lip before she lets Andromache’s tongue slide past her own lips.

It feels so _right_.

When they break apart, Quynh rests her forehead against Andromache’s, and Andromache doesn’t pull away.

“Do you still believe that you are no-one to love, Anh-Andromache?” Quynh asks, her voice rough for a moment before it heals again.

Andromache smiles, aiming for cheeky but looking more vulnerable than ever before.

“I think you might love me despite it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please be so kind and leave a comment, just a heart is enough to let me know you appreciate this and to keep me motivated!
> 
> Btw, I'm curious, how many of yalls Andromaquynh shippers also ship Milippa? I feel like half the blogs I follow for Star Trek Discovery also post Andromaquynh content and vice versa xD


End file.
